Various devices have been known wherein it is desirable for functional and/or aesthetic reasons to provide a housing for a device. For example, it is not uncommon for a travel alarm to be provided in a housing. Traditionally, such housings are provided to protect the display and the control buttons during traveling.
Other devices have been disclosed wherein manual manipulation and/or activation of a release moves a portion of a device to a position where it is less covered by other structure. There is a desire for devices with novel movement, such as novelty items or promotional items. It would be particularly desirable to have a plurality of types of movement in a single device.